


27

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	27

27  
一夜时间无论如何是学不会骑马的——尤其是被骑的那个——不过王凯骑术确实不俗，靳东亲自体会之后得出结论：躺平完全不耽误享受，值得大力提倡推广。第二天一清早，他神清气爽地把自己从上到下拾掇利索，踱到床头弯腰拍拍王凯的脸：“起不来就别去了，在屋里好好睡一天，嗯？我收工就回来。”  
“我去我去，你等我两分钟，马上就好……”王凯打着呵欠坐起来，头顶的乱毛向四面八方支棱着，满脸都是没睡醒的迷糊。  
靳东看看表：“真去啊？那你动作抓紧点，我们再过十分钟就楼下集合出发了。”  
“就十分钟？！操，来不及了，我去洗漱了啊！”王凯跳下床，万分庆幸昨晚是清理过才睡的，要不然真没法去。他可不愿意一整天屁股里都含着靳东的精液，太他妈耻了。  
不用拍戏上妆的时候，其实王凯出门还是挺省事的，简单洗把脸，乱七八糟的头发可以不去管它，横竖扣上顶棒球帽谁也看不着，再加上牛仔裤、白T和棒球外套，俨然就是个才出校门的年轻小助理的样子。靳东来回端详端详，顺手掏出兜里的黑色口罩递过去，王凯接到手里愣了下：“你用过的？”  
“嗯，我昨天戴了会儿。”让他一说，靳东才觉得是似乎有点不讲究，影影绰绰记得箱子里还有没开封的，便站起来往门口衣帽间走，“你要新的我去找。”  
王凯拦住他：“就这个挺好的，你别找了。”说着戴上口罩，又把帽檐刻意往下压了压，从昨天带过来的双肩包里找出个保温杯灌满热水，背着包握着保温杯挺胸抬头往门口一站，“靳老师，您该出发了靳老师！”  
新鲜出炉的小王助理跟在靳东后头下楼，而且直接跟进了保姆车，大伙儿正乱纷纷地扛器材数人头，唯恐把谁落在酒店里，根本没注意到队伍里凭空多出个人来。一路上王凯窝在后排座椅里迷迷糊糊地打盹儿，睡着睡着就往身边靳东的肩膀上靠过去。靳东怕他这么七扭八歪的再崴了脖子，干脆把人叫醒，想让他枕在自己腿上睡。王凯呵欠着摇头：“别待会儿把你腿枕麻了，下车一瘸一拐的多不像话，人家还以为靳老师在车里干什么了呢。”说了两三句话他也没那么困了，又笑，“虽然吧，靳老师以前也没少在车里干点儿什么……”  
靳东还认真回忆了几秒钟：“也不多啊，一共就那么两回……”  
王凯有点脸红，天知道是想起了两次当中的哪一次哪个细节。靳东不逗他了，把双肩包卷成卷儿放在自己腿边：“不愿意枕腿，那枕这个总行了吧？”王凯嘴里说着不困，人却乖乖地枕上去，没过多久又睡着了，这次睡得就踏实许多，连到了地方停车、靳东下车关门都没吵醒他。  
广告里靳东和陈道明要演两个“内心丰盈的旅者”——这是台本里的原词儿，总之调性要求不要太精致，所以脸上的妆意思意思就行，发型也以自然为主，陈道明原本留着个带几分匪气的短寸头，怎么看都像喝酒的不像喝奶的，最后也给发了顶棒球帽带着。按计划今天要拍他们在树林里各自探索前行的镜头，但新西兰的野生森林可不是闹着玩的，几十年上百年的大树随处可见，有的地方树根已经拱出了地面，只是藏在厚厚的落叶下面不容易被发现，稍不留心就要被绊上一跤。他俩边按台本探索前行边留心脚下，就拍出了一种……林间迷路的感觉，导演怎么看都觉得像是小成本恐怖片的开头，只差从雾气蒙蒙的森林深处冒出间年久失修的小木屋，只得把两位主角客客气气请过来一块商量。  
陈道明看到一半就知道问题出在哪儿了，指着镜头范围内的林子说：“从这儿到这儿，这一片的落叶得清掉，要不然不敢下脚，镜头里就是这个效果。”靳东接了一句：“拍出来跟偷地雷似的。”  
导演琢磨琢磨是这么个理，于是跟来的工作人员统统打扫落叶去了。陈道明背手在树下站着，深呼吸了几回，刚想跟靳东聊两句“抽烟伤肺不如改抽雪茄”的养生理论，谁知靳东已经匆匆往林子外头的保姆车那边走过去了。等清完落叶，这场戏就过得非常顺了，又拍了几条不同机位角度的镜头之后，导演让大伙儿把落叶再放回原位，但干活的人数只有刚才的三分之二，其他人都到前边小溪边上自拍去了。说起来林中小溪的意境的确很符合广告调性，导演临时起意，想让靳东加拍个徒步溯溪的镜头，靳东二话没说，在水浅的地方用不同的步子走了五六个来回，试出效果最好的步距，等这条拍完的时候他的鞋袜也全都湿透了。  
“靳老师真是不好意思，您赶紧换鞋去，别再冻感冒了，您看这水也挺凉的……”  
导演连连客气，靳东笑着说了几句没事不要紧，然后一步一个湿脚印地走到保姆车旁边拉开车门。王凯刚才被他闹醒一次，之后就再没睡着，一看靳东脚上的鞋都灌得饱饱的，立刻从包里翻出浴巾垫到他脚边：“赶紧脱鞋。”又把保温杯塞他手里，“多喝点热水暖和暖和。”  
靳东没觉得自己有那么娇贵，然而看王凯为了自己前后忙活的那个感觉特别好，像大热天满身是汗的时候忽然吹过来一阵知道疼人的凉风似的。他吸溜一口热水下肚，方明知故问道：“王助理，你那包里带鞋了吗？袜子呢？”  
王凯撇撇嘴：“谁能想到拍个广告还得换鞋啊？没带。”他眼珠转转，坐到靳东对面弯腰解左边的鞋带，“要不你先穿我的凑合半天得了。”说着把左脚的徒步靴递过去，又去解右脚的。  
他俩鞋号一样，但是鞋型不一样。王凯是那路格外细长瘦削的脚，以前运动鞋倒是也混着穿过，但今天他脚上是双徒步靴，靳东打眼一看就觉得瘦，要笑不笑地拎着靴子在半空摇晃两下：“啧，真是出息了，长能耐了，看看，现在都敢给我穿小鞋了。”  
王凯白他一眼，把右脚的靴子也脱了，拎在手里不肯给他：“爱穿不穿，不穿还给我。”  
靳东抿着嘴唇笑成一字：“穿穿穿，我也没说不穿啊，”他倾身去抓王凯的细瘦脚腕，手指贴着脚心搔一记就滑开，勾住袜腰把袜子扯下来，“可你总得把袜子一起给我吧？”


End file.
